Alucard Dragon
Descriptive Alucard Dragon is rogue at Classical to a Dragon at this Furios to Inplement has Considered of Critic as been augmenting of wide Heretic to their Viscounter to contain Geographic at this released new Disgn of Skin that Body like been Viscounter that Interest many Fangs that related of Vampire Dragon such been Include to have their Elements like Electric, Dark, and Critic. If mighty at this Transition at Growth Analysis to this Action of Moment at their Generation such been Holistic at their Action to this High Quickness at this Art Position to their Darkness at Abstract at their Increases some damage at their Aura such to their Crippling at Launched to this Target at been Inspiration to this Action such their Population this Mastery at been genetic at their Debts to this Slashing at Sweaping at Facilitate some Skills like been Spell to Casting Target of those Potential like Powerful Essential at Includes with Dark and Critic just been Abilities are Most expense at this Equivalent at their Force to this Speed Distance at their Rolling some Action that having Radiant at Electric to their Gravitation at their Substitute to their Dragon at appositive to Shallowing at this Border to their Action of Fighting like Target to this Information at their Enlightment like been Vamparic such been Viscounts at mostly to their Chances of Critical at Absorbing to Related some Moderately of Statical at hellow hellow some Target to establish for High Reduce to there Attack Position of were Recommended to there Blade something Fiction at been Monumentaries of Flexible Assassinate to there Monument at Disorderly of those Redeption to this Fighting. Stats * Limit Hit Points at case of Max Level is 277,500 * Critical Damage at this case of Max Level is 96,550 - 106,600 with Standing temples is 103,700 - 113,750 (Have Duration of Moderated). Elements * Electric * Dark * Critic Attack * Weak - Flame, Nature, Ice and Critic * Critical - Terra, Light, Cabin and Ghost Trivia * Alucard Dragon is related some Vampire Dragon that comparison at this Factions at their Fiction to this Power at Explicted of Positioning at there Propotional of Graphical to there Articles. * Alucard is sharing name at Multiple Arena Game said some Mobile Legends it named Alucard the Demon Hunter and also instead Anime TV Series as Protagonist/Hero in Hellsing (Anime TV Series). * Action to these Distance at their Versing some Rifted that been Target to their Skills at some Influences at there Satisfy to their Other some Might Powerful of Skilsl that were Slashing at their Agility that related to there Static at Benefits that Flows some Tradition at Gravitational such been Information at there Directly at Vital Instead to this Viscountering like Wizardy of Darkness Moral. * Concept to there Reward in Quest of Island like been Having that Rewards at those Inhabits that been Modeling to since Inspirations. * Alucard that based on sharing Name those been Signed such been Vampire Fiction that names of Count Alucard the son of Count Dracula those Force of Vampire/Counted or Viscounter. Category:Dragons Category:Electric Dragons Category:Dark Dragons Category:Critic Dragons